All is Fair
by Namhi
Summary: After Edward left, Bella gradually fell out of love with him, and surprisingly finds a friend and lover in someone who should be her enemy.
1. Optics

Love and War

Chapter 1

Optics

My eyes grazed the page before me. The words that had been mercilessly jotted down laced together the perfect poem. Such beauty in disgust, it was unusual for me to admire, yet somehow I do.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward's voice was hard. He had grown concerned over me in the recent months, and I had grown distant. Our relationship was breaking. Ever since he left me, my whole being had been altered, and when he returned things were not the same. I do not understand why he would expect them to be, the pain he feels was crafted within his own hands.

"Yes. But before we go, would you care to read this?" I ask, handing him the paper.

He glanced at me, giving a small smile before reading. I watched in total scrutiny.

"It's wonderful sweetheart." A smile broke across his stone face. "Very poetic" He added a second later. I nod in response, swiftly removing it from his grip. Gently, I place it in my book of writings.

"Shall we go then?" He nods and wraps his arms around me. I flinch away. He looks hurt but resigns from the embrace. He had been trying so hard that I honestly felt sorry for him. I sincerely doubt he would, if ever win my affection back. When he left me nothing was the same.

We take off down the road. Silence clouds the car in thick animosity and discomfort. Edward glowers ahead in frustration as I quietly stare through the window, listening to the soft buzz of the radio. I hear nothing of interest so I zone out and get lost within the blur of green stretching down the secluded drive.

"We are here." Edward states. Before I have time to reply he was outside, holding the door open for me like a gentlemen. I give a small, tired smile.

"Thank you." I say and walk on.

It is true that my heart no longer belongs to Edward, and for weeks I contemplated if we should continue. Still, I have not got an answer. I am near certain that Edward already acknowledges that this is the end to our relations, and I believe his family sense it too. I have been resigning more and more from him, and it is killing them to watch. If I do not end things, it is for sure that Edward will.

"Bella!" Alice bounces over to my frozen physique and cuddles my small bony frame tightly.

"Alice." I smile and hug her back. She steps back and looks into my eyes, yet I saw no emotion. Guarded, it seems. I do not understand why.

"We are going to be leaving soon, are you sure your okay staying with Jasper?" I frown.

"I don't mind staying with Jasper, but is this really necessary? I am quite sure I'd be safe in my own home..." Alice shakes her head.

"That is true – but is it worth the risk? I don't want to take any chances of you getting hurt. Your well being is what matters most to me Bella." Edward cuts in. I groan and give a nod, falling down upon the sofa.

Everyone, excluding Jasper and myself were going to Alaska this weekend to visit Tanya's family. It was Carmen's 250th birthday celebration. Jasper doesn't get on well with Eleazer, and decided it would be wise if he remained home this time. Edward is still paranoid about my safety, so now Jasper is babysitting me and if I am totally honest I feel really, really bad for him.

I'm a little nervous, Jasper and I have a strained relationship ever since he tried to murder me and I haven't really been around him often. Let's hope this week we can bond and eliminate the awkward between us.

"Okay Bella, Jasper is upstairs, if you need anything ask him. We will call and see how things are going, and if you are worried about anything, please phone me." I know the last part was aimed at Jasper, 'If you concerned that Jasper is about to ruthlessly murder you, please give me a phone'

Alice says it's just being safe

I say its lack of trust in her husband.

Maybe they should get marriage counselling. This thought amuses me

Edward leans down and kisses me on the forehead. I let him do it and didn't cringe away. One kiss won't kill me, right?

"I love you sweetheart. I'll call you later on tonight. Have fun." I smile at him.

"You too." I say, and see them to the door.

I return to the sofa and lay there in sorrow. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to go home and be out of this whole situation. Edward is draining me.

"How much longer will it go on?" I jump up, startled to see Jasper hovering by the doorway.

"Oh...hey...what do you mean?" I ask.

"Pretending to love Edward when, clearly, you don't." I blink at him, unable to think of words.

"Uh..." I mutter.

"Don't lie to me, I know your emotions Isabella." I swallow and sit up straight, turning to the wall, I stare.

"I don't know Jasper. I'm sorry I no longer love your brother. But when he left me...I don't know. Things just weren't and aren't the same." I let my head fall. Jasper walks over to the sofa. He sits next to me.

"You have nothing to apologise for Bella. What Edward did to you is unforgivable. I partly blame myself – partly. It was not my decision to leave, it was his. I had a moment of weakness and you have forgiven me, Edward has yet too." I look up.

"Edward hasn't forgiven you?" He shakes his head.

"No. "

I sigh.

"I don't expect you to understand because you haven't been in this situation. But this whole thing is just becoming too much...No, I do not love Edward. I see him for what he truly is now...I dislike it. We share no interests. Nothing."

"Understanding is my speciality Bella. I think I can relate more than you think. I too am having doubts about Alice, lately she has been guarded and shut off, my feelings for her are dying. I have been thinking that, perhaps it is time I move on." My head snaps to him.

"Move on? What? Alice? I...oh wow. I am sorry Jasper. Why? You love Alice.."

"Loved is the proper term. And no, ever since the incident at your birthday I have been looked on as a failure. Alice is ashamed of what I did which angers me, I am a Vampire and it is in my nature to react how I did. They see me as weak and deny what they are. I apologised and apologised and the guilt I felt remained for months, it still lingers as a constant reminder of my vulnerability. I was never forgiven, from anyone but you." Jasper smiled and I grimaced.

"I can't believe how they could all be so heartless." Jasper shrugged.

"They may be vampires, but they are people. People are cruel and don't understand. I never expect them to forgive me. And that is why I feel I must go."

I glare in shock. Moments pass in silence and Jasper watches me in scrutiny.

"Where will you go?" I finally ask.

Jasper stands and walks over to the door way. Shrugging, he looks at me.

"Anywhere but here. It's late Bella, and you are tired. You need to sleep."

I try in vain to collect my thoughts but a part of me felt envy. I couldn't believe what has happened with Jasper and this family, the thought made me angry. How they could look down upon their own brother, son and friend because of one tiny slip up _I_ had already forgiven him for.

The optics of life had transformed around both of us, we see them all through clear glass and hesitance. Who knew that fate could bend in such ways that were unexpected and loose?

"Wait, Jasper." I stand and stare at him.

"Yes?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Can I go with you?"

A/N: Thoughts? I actually wrote this last year and forgot about it...should I continue?


	2. His friend, her friend

Chapter 2

His friend, her friend

Jasper lingered for a moment, his eyes never leaving mine. As I watched him in total earnest, a smile crawled onto his face. I was almost surprised at the beauty of it; he grinned and shook his head, I felt my spirits dampen.

"Bella." He started, almost chuckling. I crossed my brows, standing up.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to come with me?" He raised his eyebrow and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I didn't understand why he was affecting me like this. I'd never felt attracted to Jasper before, so why now that we are alone?

"Yes. Why?" Jasper was laughing now, his face had seemed to lighten up, his eyes humorously glazing down over me, and I felt a wave of self consciousness roll over so I tightly clasped my hands together and turned my head away.

"You don't need to feel like that." He said, taking a few steps close to me. My head bounced back to him, and to my surprise, he was standing in front of me, his golden eyes smouldering and burning down into my own chocolate brown. His icy breath touched my skin and I could feel a mixture of fear by his look, but also arousal. He was so beautiful, so dangerous. He took my breath away.

"Why are you afraid?" He asks, taking a step back seeming hurt.

"I...uhh, I'm not afraid. But anyway, why can't I come with you?" I questioned my voice low.

Jasper pursed his lips for a few moments, and the same humorous smile made his way back. This time he turned back to the door and started to leave.

"You want to come, with me? I tried to kill you when you got a paper cut, Bella." He spat, seeming almost disgusted with himself. I loved how my name rolled off his tongue, the southern drone masquerading within it, even if the subject we were discussing wasn't a cheerful one... It was still dreamy, and perfect. I almost feel bad for feeling this way for Jasper; he's married to my...'best friend'...but then again, after how he treated her own said 'mate' the feelings quickly disappeared.

"That was in the past Jasper, you know I forgave you for it...in fact I felt almost no reason to be angry at you in the first place. It's only normal for you to react the way you did. It wasn't just your own bloodlust you felt either, every single vampire there contributed to it, so in the end they shouldn't have just blamed you. And you know who did the most damage? Edward. He threw me into a fucking glass vase and almost made me bleed to death. What's worse is after it he chose to leave me. None of it was your fault, so don't feel like it is. I don't want to be stuck here another minute with Edward and I know you feel the same way I do. So why not?"

Jasper looked startled almost, yet bemused. He took another step closer to me, his eyes fixated on my face. I was confused by his reaction; I didn't know what he was doing. Suddenly however, his eyes slowly began to darken, but he kept strolling towards me. I could feel my instincts telling me to run, but I ignored them.

"Jasper what are you-"

"You want to be alone with me, Bella? I'm one of the most feral and animalistic vampires you can find. I dream of the taste of human blood Bella, the pleasure of it gliding down my throat, cooling the burn that resides there, the pleasure of the chase, of the kill! You want to be with me, where I can give no guarantee to your safety or your survival. One simple paper cut and it could be all over for you Bella...is that clear?" I gasped, taking a step back, his now black shady eyes glared at me, waiting for a response. My better mind was telling me not to be stupid and to leave but there was something about this idea that intrigued me; there was something about Jasper that intrigued me. I took two steps forward until my face and his were almost touching.

"Crystal." I breathed onto his lips, hardly even a whisper. I knew he would hear, so I turned around and began walking to Edward's room. I could hear Jaspers chuckle just before I turned to walk upstairs. I didn't know if leaving with Jasper was a good idea, I knew I had the constant risk of dying wherever I went with him. I also knew that by being here in this weekend I had the risk of dying. But it didn't bother me. None of it did. Jasper was the one Cullen I had spent the least amount of time with, but now I realize he is the one Cullen I'd want to spend the most time with it, he was like me, laid back, casual, moreover he was outspoken and so was I.  
I let myself collapse onto Edwards bed, thinking. If we _were_ to run away, there are some things that need to be carefully...un-planned should I say. As to not be found out by Alice. I pursed my lips and tapped my chin.

"Hmm..." I sighed.

The only thing I know that has the ability to block Alice's visions is werewolves, but, it may be possible to play with holes in her power.

To let someone else make the decisions for us, or, try not to make any decision, but surely, that is going to become an incapability soon enough. I rolled over and staring hard I thought.

How in the hell could we get out without Alice knowing? Then, it hit me. A childishly simple idea but it just might work. I sat upright and grinned.

"Jasper?" I called out, knowing he'd hear. Within a second he was by the doorway, expectation in his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Bella?" He smiled and I giggled.

"I have an idea...but first, I want an answer...would you be alright with me coming with you, wherever you go?" Jasper looked at me for a moment and slowly nodded.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind, I'd enjoy your company...the only thing I worry about is your safety, Bella." I nodded.

"Besides, this may all just be stupid talk...how can we leave without Alice and Edward knowing first?" I smiled giddily and stood up, walking towards him.

"See that's what I was thinking of...and I think I may have come up with a way around Alice's visions." Jasper perked an eyebrow at me, and he shook his head.

"And how is that, dearest Bella?" he inquired. I giggled.

"Jasper, do you happen to have a magic 8 ball?"

A/N: Thoughts? Please review I really want to know what you guys think so far.


End file.
